


Buttoned Up

by getyourfaceoutofmyface



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourfaceoutofmyface/pseuds/getyourfaceoutofmyface
Summary: Easy in a suit does things to Ringo.





	Buttoned Up

Richard Beckman knew he was a good looking individual. It didn’t make him vain, it didn’t make him conceited, to be fair he was those things but he had other reasons to be that way other than his genetic make up.

It started when he was 10 and he heard a group of classmates giggling behind their hands about how they wanted to marry him one day. At that point the opposite sex was still disgusting to him but Ringo’s survival mechanism was to take the facts and exploit them to his advantage. His looks was just something he added to his arsenal.

When Ringo realized he was bisexual, his features just helped him get whomever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Sure there were some missteps here and there, I mean if someone wasn’t into men they weren’t into men, he didn’t take it personally. But there was a reason he worked out so hard and the fact that it was a great stress release was just a bonus.

More important Ringo knew he had style. He loved crisp lines and well fitted suits. He liked fine materials and proper cuts to his clothes. He liked being put together and he liked his partner to be that way too.

Well until Easy.

Now Easy has style, it’s just so different from his own. How Easy could look so sexy in plaid shirts and a ridiculous leather jacket was still a mystery to Ringo but he did it. Ringo liked a clean shave but Easy’s scruff against his cheek made his knees weak. Ringo liked every hair to be in place but when Easy’s fell over his forehead Ringo got a thrill of running his fingers through the jet black locks and putting it back to rights.

He liked his boyfriend with loose shirts he could easily slip his hands under and those ripped jeans that perfectly showed off his amazing ass.

So maybe he was a little obsessed with his boyfriend’s ass, he had every right to be, it was a work of art.

No he didn’t want to change a thing about Easy Winter and his kind of sexy. Or at least he thought so until his boyfriend walked out of his bedroom wearing that suit.

Ringo was standing at the counter, ready for the day, drinking his coffee and ignoring Tobias and the disgusting way he ate cereal when out walked his boyfriend in a suit and tie and looking like the sexiest wet dream Ringo had ever had. His usually laid back man with his artistic edge was all buttoned up and Ringo wanted to lead him by that tie right back into his bedroom and do elicit things to him, with him.

The suit was grey and fitted, more fitted than anything Ringo could recall seeing Easy in. The colour brought out the olive tones to his skin and made his eyes seem more green than usual. The cut of the suit emphasized Easy’s strong chest and amazing arms, while the white dress shirt empathized the slimness of his waist. God he loved putting his arms around that waist.

And now he was standing there with an impossible hard on and his fucking brother was in the room.

Easy’s eyes glanced between the two men as he held up his arms.

“Do you think this is too much? I want the agency to take me seriously.”

Tobias was talking but Ringo wasn’t listening. He was usually putting Easy to rights but now all he wanted to do was mess him up. Slide that jacket off his broad shoulders. Loosen that tie so he could suck on that sweet spot at the base of Easy’s neck that he knew drove him wild.

Ringo was imaging Easy in that button down with the sleeves rolled up and his eyes glazed over as he gazed down at Ringo who was on his knees, undoing those pants and…

“Ringo, are you okay?”

He realized he actually had a mouth full of coffee, when had he taken a sip?

He somehow swallowed and smiled at Easy, trying to show supportive boyfriend instead of horny “I want to fuck your brains out” boyfriend.

“No, I mean yes, of course. That agency is going to fall over themselves to represent you.”

And then Easy blushed and Ringo’s pants got tighter. Why did Tobias have to be here?

Easy got into his space and placed a gentle kiss on his lips that Ringo had to stop himself from deepening. But he couldn’t stop himself from caressing that chest and letting his fingers run down that maddening tie.

“We still on for lunch later?”

Easy’s eyes were dancing as he asked the question and Ringo wondered if Easy could actually see the filthy thoughts currently running through his brain.

“Always. Meet at the kiosk?”

Easy smirked and placed a soft kiss to his cheek and whispered “Meet me here instead.”

Then he rubbed his scruff against Ringo’s chin and it caused delightful shivers to run down his spine. Oh yes, his boyfriend knew exactly what he was thinking. He could barely contain the moan that bubbled up when Easy slightly rubbed their hips together before moving away.

Seriously why the fuck did Tobias still have to be here?

Easy winked at him, biting his lip in a way that made Ringo want to reach for him again, then he turned, walked out the door and took that amazing ass with him.

Tobias turned and quirked his eyebrow at Ringo. Ringo made a disgusted face at his brother.

“You have milk in your beard.”


End file.
